


Drabbles

by Generalpandathefourth



Series: Ms. Stewart [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title. This will be where I put little fics from the Ms. Stewart AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Goodnight Ollie-pop, I love you.” Holly kissed the girls forehead and rose from the bed. Adding a ‘sweet dreams’ when turning out the light and closing the door enough to let a small stream of light in.

She could hear Gail in the room across the hall sharing her own goodnight with Zander. Everything was surreal, this-reading a book and tucking into bed was her life.

“What’re you all smiley about?”

Blinking out of her daze she came face to face with the blonde. She wrapped her arms around Gail, pulling her in close and kissing her gently.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am.” Holly smiled.

“Oh yeah?”

She nodded.

“Wanna get luckier” Gail waggled her brows, causing Holly to laugh.

~

Gail knocked on Ollie’s bedroom door and without an answer -typical for the early hour- she opened it. She panicked for a split second at finding the bed empty, but quickly dispelled the worry with logic. Ollie could be down stairs, in the bathroom or even more likely, with her brother.

Since moving into the larger house the twins got their own rooms. Both were over joyed with picking paint colours and decorating, until it was time to actually sleep in their own room. The two ended up sleeping with the women. After the first time it became a nightly thing, the twins would end up in Gail and Holly’s bed by midnight. Gail and Holly talked with both, figured out ways to help with the transition and it helped Zander. The boy was at peace and was very happy with having his own space.

It was now two weeks later and Ollie still had yet to sleep in her room, she spent each night in Zander’s bed.

“Ollie not in her room?” Holly’s question was muffled but a mouthful of toothpaste.

“Nope.” Gail replied and opened Zander’s door. “They’re both in here.”

She could hear Holly spit into the sink down the hall.

“What do we do? She can’t keep crawling into bed with everyone.” Holly poked her head out of the bathroom.

Gail shrugged. “Talk to her again, try and figure out what it is and go from there?”

Holly followed the blonde into their bedroom. The two went through their morning routine in quiet thought, getting dressed, waking the kids, making breakfast while making sure the twins got ready, packing lunches, ect.

Gail was on pilot mode that morning, distracted by thinking of ways to get Ollie to sleep in her bedroom, worried about what it was that kept the girl from her room. What if she resented moving? What if Ollie wants things to be like they used to? What if it was something she couldn’t solve?

So during her lunch she went to one of the best parents she knew.

“Hey Darlin. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Oliver smiled up at her from behind his desk.

“I need some advice.” Gail dropped into one of the uncomfortable chairs that faced his desk.

“Don’t eat yellow snow.” He held in a laugh with a tight lipped smirk.

Gail glared at the Staff Sargent.

“Advice on what?”

“When we first moved the twins would end up in bed with Holly and I, we talked to them and Zander has been sleeping in his own room. But Ollie keeps sneaking in with him and we don’t know what to do.” Gail explained.

Oliver sat quietly for a moment, taking in Gail’s explanation.

“Zoe and I had the same problem with Izzy. We also moved into a bigger place, giving everyone their own rooms and Izzy refused to sleep alone.”

“So what’d you do?”

“Not much. I told her to come and get me when she got scared, she did -every night for almost two weeks- and I’d sit on the floor beside her bed until she fell back asleep. It got her used to sleeping in her room and taught her that she wasn’t really alone.”

“So it’s a lonely thing?”

Oliver shrugged. “Could be, you have to figure that out. Ollie might not even know what it is.”

Gail groaned, making her old T.O laugh.

~

Holly and Gail had agreed to talk to Ollie when tucking her in that night, so after reading a few chapters of Harry Potter and saying goodnight to Zander they headed into the girls room.

With Ollie snuggled between them Gail asked.

“Baby, is there a reason why you crawl into bed with Zander?”

Sensing the sudden tension, Holly started running her fingers through the dark curls of Ollie’s hair.

“Is it because you’ve never slept alone before, or because everything is new? I know I have a hard time sleeping in new places.” Gail offered.

Ollie shook her head timidly. “It’s the woogie man.” Her voice was so small that if they hadn’t been watching their daughters face they would have missed it.

“The boogie man huh?” Gail said mostly to herself.

The boogie man had been a nighttime terror of the girls since she was old enough to be frightened, hence the mispronunciation. Gail hadn’t heard about him in a few years though.

“Zander said the woogie man couldn’t get me if he was in the room.” Ollie wasn’t looking at either of them, apparently her blanket was much more fascinating.

Gail’s heart swelled at the omission. That would explain why she didn’t keep crawling in bed with them and instead changed to the boys room when he started sleeping there.

She thought that their talk after the last big scare had taken all real fear away, but apparently she had nothing to do with it. Zander had been the one to solve it.

She shared a look with Holly, who apparently was feeling the same way she did.

“You know, I’ve dealt with the boogie man before.” Holly said.

Ollie looked up and met her eyes, gauging whether or not the brunette was telling the truth. Satisfied she nuzzled back into the pillow. “What did you do?”

“What Zander told you is true, if an older sibling is in the room he can’t get you. You remember my sister right?”

“Auntie Kay.” Ollie said cheerfully.

Holly smiled, it still made her chest flutter when referred to as the twins mom -even if it was as simple as her family being treated like their own.

“Well Kayla was afraid of the boogie man too and she would spend a lot of nights in my room because he couldn’t get her if I was there. But she needed protection for the nights I wasn’t there right?”

Holly waited for agreement before continuing.

“So we went through quite a few things to try and find ways to keep him out. One thing that worked was a necklace with a special stone, the stone would cast an invisible shield around you and bad things can’t get through. Another was a brave stuffy, one who could fight all night long if it had to. And lastly was the sound of crickets, oh the boogie man hates crickets, can’t stand them.” She chuckled with the girl.

“Crickets?” Ollie giggled along with her moms.

“Yup, crickets.”

“That’s silly.”

“I thought so too, but it’s true.” Holly agreed. “So we’ll have to call Auntie Kay tomorrow and see if she still has that necklace, and we can go to the toy store to find a brave stuffy. But that won’t help tonight, so for now the crickets will have to do.”

“But what if the crickets don’t work?” Asked Ollie.

“Then you can come and get me and I’ll stay with you until he goes away.” Gail chipped in.

Gail downloaded a sound maker app onto her phone while Holly re tucked the girl into bed. Once the room was filled with the chirping of crickets they all said their good nights.

Gail nuzzled further into the brunette and sighed contently as Holly pulled the blanket around them.

“I’m the lucky one you know.” Gail muffled into Holly’s neck.

“What?”

“Between the two of us, I’m the lucky one. You are unbelievably wonderful.”

Holly smiled, “you’re pretty wonderful yourself babe.” She kissed the top of Gail’s head and closed her eyes, she couldn’t have been happier with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end to a very much needed date night, one that almost didn't happen. Again. Between Gail working, the twins out of school and the new baby, finding time for just the two of them had been hard. But that was behind them as they walked hand in hand in the park from their first date. Holding hands wasn't something Gail would have done before Holly. Hell she didn't even do it -out in public- until after they'd been together for six months and she realized she enjoyed it more than the stares made her uncomfortable. It wasn't that she really cared that people stared and judged, Gail really couldn't care less about it, but it was the amount of looks and attention that made her feel on display and it made her uncomfortable.

But after a handful of times she'd grown to ignore it and just focus on the cool hand in hers, the touch that still sent a rush of electricity through her body and left it tingling long after it left.

Gail felt a tap on her should and stopped their leisure walk and turned around aggressively, ready to snarl at whoever was there.

"I'm sorry to stop you guys like this" _if you we_ re _so sorry then why'd you do it?_ Gail thought to herself. The girl seemed innocent enough that Gail wasn't going to be too hard on her, and to be honest she reminded Gail of Izzy Shaw when she first met the blue haired girl.

"But I-uh just wanted to say thanks." The girl stammered.

"For" Holly trailed off in a confused question. She'd never seen the teen before and by the look on Gail's face neither had she.

The teen faced palmed herself and her cheeks grew red. "Sorry. I'm really nervous and I don't do this, ever, but I saw you guys and it really means a lot so I thought I'd say thank you-"

Holly cut her off by holding her hand up.

"First off, breathe." Holly smirked amusedly. The teen took a breath and the teacher continued. "Okay, now what are you thanking us for?"

"For holding hands out in public." The teen gave a shy smile and glanced at their clasped hands.

Both women automatically looked between them at their hands and smiled. Gail was still a bit confused but Holly seemed to get it so she decided to wait to ask for an explanation.

The teen received one of Holly's dazzling crooked smiles and a shared thank you before they parted ways. Gail asked the question that's been on her mind the rest of the walk when they climbed in the car.

Holly smiled at the blonde. "Not a ton of gay couples show affection in public for fear of hate and stuff. She was thanking us for being brave enough to not care. It's a really awesome and comforting thing to see when you're a gay teen."

Gail nodded slowly as a rush of pride ran through her veins, she'd never thought of that. Before bed that night Gail made a mental note to do that sort of thing more often out in public, all fear from before washed away with the thought of silently helping struggling kids by something so simple.

 

_**A/N: I've heard a similar story from a youtuber I watch and it's always stuck with me, so when I saw a gay couple waking hand in hand it hit me again and I needed to write it. I know I always get excited and feelz when I see it sooooooo, yeah.** _

_**Hope you liked it!!** _


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's playing tonight?" Holly asked as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"Doesn't matter." Gail dismissed with a wave of her hand.

The blonde was excited, anyone could see, and it was starting to rub off on Holly. A happy Gail made for a happy Holly.

"Is that right?" She raised a brow.

Gail nodded enthusiastically. "Yup."

"We're going to see the Avengers!" Ollie hollered from the back, the same excitement as her mother oozing from the girl.

"Age of Ultron" Zander chipped in, in his best deep cool guy announcer voice.

Holly's head spun around so quickly she wouldn't be surprised if she'd got whiplash. "The Avengers?"

"That's right." Gail smiled happily at the road.

"That's a Pg 13 movie, Gail." Holly pointed out as if the blonde would pick up on what she was getting at.

Gail hummed in reply, still in her happy little bubble. A bubble which popped for Holly the second the title came out.

"The twins are seven."

"And a half!" They said in unison, defending their age with every breath they took.

"I know how old they are, Hols." Gail's mood came down a notch, still high in excitement but brought down a peg with the lack of pep in her girlfriends voice.

"Then why are we planning on seeing a Pg 13 movie?"

Gail quickly glanced at the brunette, finally gaging in on her mood. She was a little amused at what she found. She'd always found this Holly amusing, not that she'd tell her in the moment, that would be asking to sleep on the couch and sit in the doghouse for god knows how long.

"We've gone to all of the superhero movies since the were two and I started showing them the bassary of such movies. We've been waiting years for this movie, Hols, it's almost a family tradition." Gail explained in her normal voice, the total over the moon feel was calming due to the furrow in Holly's brow.

The brunette took a moment to come up with her reply. "I don't like that the twins are so young and going to something that maybe a thirteen year old might be able to see. That's almost twice their age."

"So you're saying you don't them seeing something they've been watching since they were two?"

"Yes."

Gail met her gaze while sitting at a red light. She liked cocky Holly. It amused her to no end to see the cheery, passive, school teacher show off how amazing she was with pride. But this Holly she liked more. This one she'd only seen a few times, this one only came out when the kids didn't quiet down at school or the twins didn't listen after being told multiple times. The steel and unwavering voice, the hard eyes and the set jaw, it all turned Gail on. It wasn't fair. She couldn't really do anything about it, not when it was directed at her, if it was at the kids she could shoo them away and steal a quick make out session, but this was at her. On the other hand Gail had been lost in a feeling she couldn't even begin to explain. It warmed every vain in her body, heaved her chest, made her smile unknowingly, this felt similar to the joyest love she had for her children and for Holly, but it was different. It was new. It reminded her of when the brunette told the kids she loved them for the first time.

Holly had taken the three of them out on a date to dinner and a movie. It had gone as wonderfully as one could imagine a date going with a couple of seven year olds tagging along. There were one or two stolen kisses, hand holding for the whole family and piggy back rides -Holly on Gail's back and Zander on Ollie's after they had been challenged- and at the end of the night Holly helped tuck the twins into bed. She'd leaned with a kiss to each of their foreheads and wished them sweet dreams and a hushed I love you as she turned out the light. Gail had watched the exchange, overwhelmed with the love she hadn't been sure was love at the time, with the fact that Holly, the woman she liked more than anyone she'd ever met, was just as in love with her children as she was.

This time was different but for the same reasons. Holly Stewart, the woman Gail was determined she would marry one day, was laying claim on the twins. Not only did the brunette love them, but she was now adding herself into the decisions made on their behalf, she was making a parental decision. The brunette was comfortable enough in her status, in their family relationship, that she was putting her foot down and saying no to Gail.

"Why are you smiling?" Holly asked confused but still firmly. She really didn't feel comfortable with the twins seeing something meant for kids twice their age.

"Green light mommy, go!" Ollie urged the blonde to continue driving, horns honking madly behind them.

Gail stepped on the gas, eyes back on the road. "I'm smiling for a few reasons, some I might tell you later, but I know you're being serious and believe me I'm taking you seriously. I'm just happy because this is the first time you've felt comfortable and set your foot down on a parental decision."

The was a beat of silence. 

"Look, I get that the rating is twice their age and I get that younger kids are easier and safer to still take to things like that and now they are paying a lot more attention and stuff. But it's really not one of those movies, Hol. I wouldn't do that. It's 13 because there's some cursing and violence and minor things like that, no worse than what they get at home when I play video games." Gail spoke gently, soothing but seriously.

"You're positive?" Holly asked unsure.

Gail parked the car and waited for the sound of Ollie and Zander's doors slam shut before fully facing her girlfriend. She captured Holly's chin between her forefinger and thumb and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. Gail sighed happily and opened her eyes to the soft warm brown before her.

"Yes, I'm sure. And if you'll let us see than I promise we'll leave if you change your mind. We could sneak into another movie and watch one of those kiddy ones"

Holly gave her the crooked grin she knew Gail loved so much. "Alright, you've own me over again Peck."

Suddenly one of the back doors swung open.

"You guys can make out in the theatre, we're going to be late." Ollie scolded and slammed the door as fast as she had opened it.

They met each others gazes and broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

 

_**A/N: I hope you like it!! Thanks for reading c:** _

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cries filled the cramped hospital room, followed by breaths of relief and a second of serenity. Then it broke, nurses moved about to prepare all of the equipment needed for the next part, while the doctor held the newborn as one nurse wiped off their head.

"It's a boy." The doctor announced.

Gail laughed, out of breath and dripping with sweat. She tried to get a better look, stretching her neck up further and attempted to get higher on her elbows.

Holly squeezed their clasped hands, "it's a boy. We have another boy." She said dreamily into her wife's ear, and planted a kiss to her cheek.

"I can't see, how does he look?"

Holly pulled away from their little bubble and got her first real look at their newborn. Her breath caught in her chest. He was smaller than she had thought, covered in guck, his skin a deep red, but he was theirs and she could already pick out a few features of hers. "He's beautiful, Gail." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

~

"Where are the kids?" Gail asked, leaning up beside her wife on the kitchen counter.

"No idea. They have been pretty quiet though, and that's never good." Holly continued to chop the vegetables.

Gail made kiss-y noises until Holly smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. With that she parted and went to find their children.

Find the children she did. After searching all of the first floor she climbed the stairs, when she heard the hushed words of her daughter in her bedroom. Gail quietly followed the voice, careful as not to disturb whatever was going on, and as she peaked in the partially open door she was happy she took the quiet rout.

Inside the bedroom were all three children. Ollie sat in her beanbag chair holding out a book Gail used to read all the time, while at her feet laid Zander on a carefully laid out blanket, and Finn rested against the eldest of the three. Gail's chest filled with affection. She'd dreamed of moments like theses, dreamt of the twins caring for and teaching Finn everything he'd need to know.

The door creaked just as she settled in to soak in the scene, her shoulder having bumped into it. Gail's cheeks tinted pink at being caught.

"Sorry for disrupting. Mom and I were just wondering why it was so quiet." Gail apologized from her post at the door.

Ollie have her a reassuring smile. "No problem. Wanna join?"

Help with dinner or listen to a book about dragons? Gail nodded and made her way into the blanket. She settled in behind Zander, who snuggled into her once she got comfortable. Ollie waited patiently before continuing with the story. Gail kissed the back of Zander's head and brought a hand around to place it in Finn's tummy.

~

"He did it, he did it!" Ollie screamed excitedly and called for her parents.

"Who did what?" Holly called back, just taking the corner into the living room where the kids had been playing.

"Finn was walking!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly there were loud thumps from the staircase as Gail ran down them. "Wait for me!"

In the room Zander was holding Finn, a proud grin plastered on his face as he bounced his baby brother. He kissed his cheek and passed him off to a waiting Holly.

Holly tossed Finn in the air, "did you walk? Were you walking like a big boy?" She asked the boy in a coo. Finn giggled in response, over joyed with all eyes on him.

"Okay I'm here, I'm here. Put him down and let's see!" Gail was out of breath but very lively. She crouched down and waited for her wife to set their son on his feet.

"Alright Finn," Holly gently placed the boy on his shoe clad feet, keeping his hands until he found his balance, "walk to mommy."

"Zander record this." Gail passed the eleven year old her phone without taking her eyes off of the teetering baby. She'd been lucky enough to have caught the twins first-ish steps and she'd be damned if she didn't get Finns too.

The family cheered encouragement as Finn crossed the room with wobbly legs, one tiny foot in front of the other, until he passed the invisible finish line into Gail's arms. Everyone erupted into cheers and praise, clapping as they congratulated the boy on his latest accomplishment.

"Go get dressed, we're going out to celebrate!" Gail announced, Finn nothing but smiles perched on her hip.

~

"Like this." Ollie made a rip in the wrapping paper, showing her brother how to open his gift. Finn giggled at the idea and watched with bated breath for it to happen again. Ollie giggled too but stayed where she was.

Zander wiggled the box to get his attention, once gained he flicked the tear in the paper urging his brother to grab onto it. But Finn continued to wait for someone else to do something, happy to be centre of attention. Zander sighed and sat back again to let Ollie take another shot at it.

"Just slowly start opening it for him and see if he takes over." Gail instructed. She couldn't wait any longer, she was worst than the kids when it came to the anticipation of gift opening. Even if Finn was a year old and hadn't any real clue as to what was happening.

The twins didn't need to be told twice as both jumped to their brothers aid and began slowly tearing at the carefully wrapped present. Finn was absolutely delight with it and halfway through he made a grab for a price himself and squealed as it made the same noise as when his siblings did it. Everyone gave a small cheer as Finn got the hang of tearing into his gifts, which surprisingly didn't take his attention away from the task.

Holly wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and buried her nose into the back of her neck. She breathed a sigh of contentment. Gail laced their fingers together and leaned into the warm embrace.

"They're growing way to fast." Holly murmured, cracking a smile as Zander showed off one of the new toys.

Gail hummed her agreement.

"Holly!"

Both of their gazes shot up and found Sarah holding up just about the cutest outfit they'd ever seen.

"How effing cute is this?" She yelled from across the room.

"The cutest." Holly called back.

~

Gail walked the familiar school halls. Turn right and marvel at the newly hung art projects of the first graders. Watch out for the bathroom doors after passing room 203. Turn right and step over boots, coats, and bags left on the floor by the third graders. She took solace in the familiarity of it all. And now she had something new to add to the list, someone new. Gail watched amusingly as Finn toddled down the sleek hallway floors, tripping on his own feet but standing right back up a beat later, happy as always. When they got close to the class they were headed for she scooped him into her arms. Finn gave a squeak of excitement, he too knew the halls, knew who was just around the corner.

"Remember we need to be quiet in the hallways, people are learning and we can't disturb them." Gail reminded her son. He nodded seriously. Together they peaked in the little window of Mrs. Stewart's classroom, toothy grins plastered on their faces.

It didn't take long for one student to notice them, alerting to others to also look and before they knew it Holly was glancing at what caught all of her pupils attention. The brunette broke out into a wide grin, immediately crossing the short room to greet them at the door.

"Mommy!" Finn exclaimed and lunged forward. Gail fumbled for a moment but passed the boy to her wife. Who then, with the shield of their baby, greeted Gail with a kiss.

Holly stepped back from the door, letting Gail in the room, and turned to her class. "Finnley, say hi." She bounced in her arms.

Finn waved to the small sea of children. The class reciprocated the action, some more enthused than others.

"We don't want to take up all your time, just wanted to say hi and drop off the lunch you forgot." Gail swayed her wife's lunchbox on one finger. Finn giggled, his attention fully on a group of kids making funny faces at him. She couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"How thoughtful." Holly gave her signature crooked grin. She took the lunchbox and placed it on the desk behind her. "Thank you, both." She added with a tickled to Finn's belly. He squirmed away as best he could, giggling without a care.

"Give mommy kisses, we've gotta go." Gail instructed the boy.

Finn's face fell.

"Oh no. Where'd the smiles go?" Holly asked with mock horror. She turned to her class, "did you guys see where they went?"

They called different answers, playing along.

"In the cupboard!"

"Under your desk!"

"Neverland!"

"Behind your ear!"

The corners of Finn's lips dared to turn upward as he fought to keep his frown. Holly lifted his shirt to expose his belly, "not there." The frown changed to a cute pout. She peaked in his ear, "not there either."

"Detective, do you have any ideas?" Holly looked to her wife, who had been happily watching the exchange.

"Armpits?"

"Oh of course!" Holly shook her head at her own silly forgetfulness, and grabbed Finn's wrist to lift his arm but the boy resisted. "But you have to lift your arm so we can find the smiles."

Finn shook his head, just about ready to break.

"No?" Holly was shocked, couldn't believe he didn't want to find his smiles. Who wouldn't want smiles? The class gasped, almost in unison, and that was what broke him. Finn burst out with a laugh and his smiles had returned.

"You found them!" Holly cheered, throwing her free arm in the air.

"Yay!" Finn joined in with the class.


End file.
